Talking With the Demon
by Eric3D2B
Summary: What would happen when you mix Kagome and Inu-Yasha's demon form?
1. Attempt at Bringing the Demon Out

What would happen when you cross Kagome with Inu-Yasha's demon side? Let's find out... I'm now almost fully off restriction... SO, ill post the story earlier than June/July. I also plan on making it relatively few chapters. Besides, I make it up on the spot without thinking about it.  
  
Like with The Bargain of a Lifetime, the disclaimer is only up with the first chapter, Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and Co.  
  
Talking With the Demon: Chapter 1 Attempt at Bringing the Demon Out  
  
Kagome was always confused by Inu-Yasha's mood swings. She had thoughts around why, but the most consistent reason was that he was a hanyou. She was fed up with the name-calling, the "Kissing Kikyo", and his anger. So, she decided to do the worst thing possible, get Inu-Yasha to release his demon side, because his human half never wanted to talk about it. "Inu-Yasha?" Asked Kagome looking toward Inu-Yasha in the God Tree. "What?" Replied Inu-Yasha "I want to talk to you about something" Continued Kagome "What is it?" Said Inu-Yasha "Just something..." Said Kagome softly. He then jumped out of the tree, looking curious. "Well what do you have in mind?" Asked Inu-Yasha "Just something that's been bugging me." Replied Kagome  
  
Inu-Yasha was now very curious as to why she wanted to talk about something so suddenly. They never really just talked and this was making him very curious as to why she wanted to talk about something and just keep tempting him. He was wondering why she didn't just talk her mind unless something was wrong. "Something wrong? You normally just talk your mind." Asked Inu-Yasha. Kagome then replied quickly, "You normally just don't pay attention." Inu-Yasha was fuming "Is THIS why you called me down here?" Kagome then trying to change the subject back to where it was originally, "No, it's just that I have been thinking something..." Inu-Yasha replied coolly, "No wonder why, you never think straight enough." Kagome was almost fuming "I'm serious Inu-Yasha, I just need to know, can you let your demon side out whenever you want? I just really want to know. Well I mean when you're not holding Tetsusiaga and all..."  
  
"Are you accusing me or something?" Said Inu-Yasha who was slightly backing up; he really didn't want to hit that topic. Kagome then looked down, "No, it's just that I want to find out which side is causing you to always yell at me, and some other things." Inu-Yasha was noticing tears well up into her eyes. "I have a little control over it, but I can't control what it does to anyone while it's out. I really don't want anyone's blood on my claws unless I really want to." Inu-Yasha then finished it off to himself, especially you. "Is there a way that you can find out if he will kill anyone if he comes out, especially right now when there is no danger..." Kagome was talking when she was interrupted by Inu-Yasha, "It doesn't work that way, I still lose total control." Kagome then said thoughtfully, "I'm pretty sure that your demon side wouldn't harm me, it's everyone else, but how about we find a place where there is nothing else?" Inu-Yasha, realizing where she wanted to go with this, "No, I really don't want to release it anyways, to many bad experiences, the only place I can think of is on an island with no one else and don't get any ideas."  
  
Kagome, seemingly daydreaming, realized something her mother did to her to make her do things that she wanted her to do. "You know I could do something for you to help you change your mind. Besides, if you let your demon out instead of bottling it up, then maybe you could control it easier. Besides, once you do that, you could also get your demon side to choose between foe and friend." Inu-Yasha was now in deep thought thinking on how that could possibly work out. Kagome noticed this and was waiting very patiently to see how it would work out. Hell, it was more like teasing Shippo with candy, she just wanted it and she couldn't wait. Inu-Yasha noticed this and had already come up with his decision, but he couldn't spoil his fun watching her look patiently with a gleam of want in her eyes. "I wonder what would happen if that happened..." Mumbled Inu-Yasha loud enough so as Kagome could hear, was making her want more and more until she couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
"If what would happen? Common! What, do you want to do it or not! I'm waiting as patiently as I can, could you hurry up your answer!" Spoke an impatient Kagome. Inu-Yasha noticed that Kagome couldn't hold out longer so he decided to drag it on until he started to get bored, which was about to happen. Kagome was still waiting like Shippo, when Inu-Yasha finally thought that she had enough and spoke, "Maybe your right... Do you know any better places than an island with no one on it? I sure as hell can't." Kagome eyes were half open as you could tell she was having an anime bored look (Think back towards the battle with the birds of paradise when she was asking for Kilala). "With all that thinking, you couldn't think of any other place to go?" Inu-Yasha just looked back and said, "Who says all I did was think? You looked like you were waiting, but other things you did told me that you're just as bad as Shippo when you want something."  
  
"Seriously, if I find a place, would you go there?" Asked Kagome, Who was quickly replied with a casual "Feh" from Inu-Yasha. "Just remember that what I do is not my fault when my demon half takes over, and that's the only warning you'll get, so this is the only point you can turn back." Said Inu-Yasha obviously hoping that Kagome would take that back and no longer be so damn curious. "I guess so. I'll take the risk." Said Kagome half thinking on what she said and the other half worrying what he might do then she remembered the beads and she was brought back to reality. Inu-Yasha was stunned but he knew that he could not change her mind once she had said she would do it no matter what. "Well, so do you already have a place in mind or do I have to think of the place myself?" Kagome then thought, "We need some supplies from my time if we are to get there." Inu-Yasha was thinking when he realized what she had said. "What kind of supplies are you going to get?" Kagome then looked at him smirking, "A raft to float across the water." Inu-Yasha was dumbfounded as he heard that remembering that he suggested it earlier as a way to poke fun of her. "Didn't think that you would actually take what I said seriously." Said Inu-Yasha still staring at her. "Well what do you expect, you said it, and besides it actually makes allot of since, compared to what I thought of." Said Kagome. Inu-Yasha didn't know whether or not to pray for the deed. 


	2. Putting the Plan into Motion

I'm going to be moving soon so if I don't update, which will be anywhere from the 26th to middle of next month, depending on how quickly I put my computer together. If and when I make another story, I'll try to give it a while of planning and an outline on what I will do with each chapter. I have never done that before. I have no clue on Japanese currency, except that something like 9800 yen or was it 980 yen is close to buying a game boy SP, which is around 100 dollars, I might be wrong but, oh well don't blame me I choose the bigger one if you notice. Ill rewrite this chapter if you tell me the foreign exchange rate from dollars to yen.  
  
Talking With the Demon: Chapter 2 Putting the Plan into Motion  
  
"And how do you plan on getting a boat through that tiny well?" Inu-Yasha asked Kagome triumphantly, only to be denied when she said, "I can do it very easy actually, that won't be the problem." Inu-Yasha just stared at Kagome, while thinking to himself, how could that not be the problem. Kagome noticed the way he looked at him and giggled, "I hope you can really blow off as much air as when we argued and there won't be a problem." Inu-Yasha noticed how Kagome was smirking in delight, and thought, now I really want to know what she is planning. Inu-Yasha annoyed now, "So how do you get a huge boat through that tiny well?" Kagome sighed and replied, "In my time we have boats that we buy smaller than my backpack that can easily hold at least four people." Inu-Yasha was now dumbfounded on how that was anywhere near possible. "This I can't wait to see for myself." With that they both jumped down into the well.  
  
As they emerged on the other side, Inu-Yasha brought Kagome out of the well. "So when do I get to see the huge raft that is the size of your backpack?" Said Inu-Yasha who was replied by an overly perky Kagome with, "You'll se soon enough." She then went inside shouting, "Mom! Grandpa! Souta! (A.N. Why does he name rhyme with soda? Oh well, must be a Japanese thing...) I'm home!" Souta started rushing down the stairs, "Hi sis, mom is out right now and she will be back any ti..." Kagome's mom then came in, "I'm home, hi Kagome. How was your time in the Warring States Era?" Kagome smiling, "Can I borrow some money? I need to get something." Kagome's mom looked at her questioningly, "What do you plan on getting?" Kagome hoped that she wouldn't get a very specific response, "I need to by an inflatable raft so I can sit talk to Inu-Yasha in private." Inu-Yasha was now face down on the floor confused on what an 'Inflatable Raft' was and why she said sit. Kagome's mom smirked obviously ignoring Inu-Yasha, "Trying to give me some grandkids?" Kagome blushed, "No mom!" She stuttered out, "I just need to talk with Inu-Yasha... Oh yeah sorry for that." This was obviously the reaction that she was trying to avoid. Kagome's mom noted that and said, "Here's 13,000 yen..." Kagome took the money from her mother and said thanks before going to a sports store, paying 12,450 yen on a raft.  
  
As Kagome got back, Inu-Yasha noted that it was a little bigger than what she said it would be. About twice as big, but he still wanted to see how it could become big, then he remembered Shippo and he shrugged away that thought. It will be interesting but why did she say that it wouldn't be a problem if he blew off enough air as I did when we argued oh well, he shrugged it off and helped Kagome bring the package down the well. As they got to the other side and they were bringing it out, only to have confused looks coming from Sango Shippo and the infamously perverted Miroku. Shippo the only one that didn't care what they said, asked, "What is that? Did it come from your time? What is it? What is it? What is it?" Inu-Yasha now very annoyed with the Kitsune bopped him on the head and said, "Shut UP!" The only response that he heard was "Sit!" Inu-Yasha was now face down on the floor for a second time but now he was muttering very 'Colorful' words out while Shippo was writing on a notepad that read on the top, 'Things to ask when older'. Nobody noticed Shippo as they stared at Inu-Yasha who was clean while getting up from a pile of mud he was sat into (Read 'The Bargain of a Lifetime' chapter 8 and 'The Ultimate Kikyo Bashing' to find out where I got those from and please review them.)  
  
"Okay Inu-Yasha, to make this faster follow what I am doing to this side," Bringing out pumps, and smiling cutely said, "Don't go to fast or I'll say the s' word until you hit the fiery depths of hell." Inu-Yasha was amazed on how she said that with such a calm that made it seem like it was ordinary. "I'll try to stay slow so that doesn't happen." He shot back menacingly. Kagome then showed Inu-Yasha how to pump up the raft. Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku were all surprised on how the small item grew so big after such a short time. "So, Inu-Yasha, now any big open lakes?" Inu-Yasha was stunned at how the raft grew so big, "Sure whatever." Was his reply as he absently brought her to a huge lake?  
  
As they arrived at the lake Kagome smacked her head, "We forgot the raft and paddles." Inu-Yasha looked at her blankly trying remembering what they were, "Why didn't you tell me to bring them?" Kagome answered stupidly, "I figured that you were going to carry them." Inu-Yasha answered in the same tone, "You didn't tell me to bring them." Kagome, realizing the argument, "Forget it, lets go back and get the stuff and come back. I really wasn't to do this." Inu-Yasha noticed that she didn't want to argue, and decided, "Feh." He went back with Kagome to get the raft and came back. Kagome had gone with him and got some things to drink while they were on the boat, mostly soda, but she brought some ramen broth that she new Inu-Yasha would like.  
  
As they got onto the boat, Kagome paddled them out until she was sure that they were in the middle of the lake. She then asked Inu-Yasha to drink this, Inu-Yasha, not sure smelled the stuff in the huge container. "What is this?" Asked a curious hanyou. "You'll like it, it's ramen broth." Upon hearing that Inu-Yasha smelled the substance, realizing that it was exactly no more or less just the broth, he quickly drank it down, liking his lips with a huge smile on. Kagome then asked "So, can you bring your demon half out, I'm pretty sure that after that he wouldn't hurt me." Inu-Yasha smiled childishly before he began mumbling stuff to himself, and his demon side emerged, not full of hate, since he was called out instead of forcing his way through and obviously still tasting the ramen broth on his tongue. "So what do you want? You obviously called me out for a reason." Kagome was happy that he didn't have murderous intentions in mind, "I need to ask you this. This thought plagued threw my mind for a while…"  
  
A.N. Enjoy! And don't forget about my other Fan Fics, I may be relatively new, but my fics are better than at least a few so that's all I care about. That and originality, but everyone can pull that off. I don't plan on updating in a while. 


	3. A Short Talk and a Big Surprise

This was meant when I finished moving, but because I finally recieved a review, I'll post it.  
  
Talking With the Demon: Chapter 3 A Short Talk and a Big Surprise  
  
"Because your human side doesn't want to tell me anything, I just hoped that I could get some answers from you." Kagome said to Inu-Yasha's full demon form. His demon form had a look of amusement in his eyes, "Just like my human half to try to hide things from you, so what do you want anyways." He said now with want in his eyes. Kagome noticed that but decided to go on. "I want to know what this side, your demon side thought of me..." Said Kagome starting to trail off. Inu-Yasha smirked, "I want to take you for my mate, by my human half keeps telling me to wait so I don't blow anything, besides, you never give him a chance to let my other half say his feelings." Kagome was in shock, was she actually never giving him a chance? "What about Kikyo? Isn't your human half in love with her?" Inu-Yasha's demon side kept on smirking, "Lust for you makes him do that, but the first one was the only one he meant to her, the rest to you."  
  
Kagome, looked at him with amazement, "Thanks for being open, with me. Your human half would never be this open so fast." Inu-Yasha smile started to fade, "You think I'm going away, just like that? As long as there is no real problem, if I come out there won't be any real bloodshed. Both halves consider Shippo, Sango, Kilala and Miroku to be friends while we both love you. Remember that and let him release me sometimes, I won't be so blood thirsty when I transform into this again." After saying that, his demon half leaves, giving control back to his hanyou form, but leaving him with the memories of what happened. So the had a couple of awkward drinks and decided to paddle in. Inu-Yasha, still feeling weird at how his demon half acted, decided that he should let it out more often. He would then be able to remember what he did because of the new understanding between himself and his demon half.  
  
As they arrived on the shore, Kagome got an idea that would shake everyone, "Inu-Yasha, why don't you let your demon form out, we would get quite a laugh from their reaction, and maybe they will realize that if let out, your demon half is actually a good guy." Inu-Yasha smirked at her, "I could go with that laugh, sounds like enough fun. He then transformed into his demon half, and with that he carried her and the boat back, not being able to keep his smirk down as they arrived at the group. When they arrived, Shippo noticed that Inu-Yasha smelled like a full blooded demon, but didn't think much of it because Kagome was supposed to bring it out. So as they arrived, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Miroku were scared almost to death.  
  
Kagome noticed their worries and decided to tell them, that's when Inu-Yasha put his finger over her lips and whispered, "Let's have a little fun with them? I really don't get out enough. Besides, My human half would love to terrorize Shippo. Annoying Kitsune." Kagome noticed the last things he said, and replied just as softly, "Make Shippo feel like he's nothing, he'll hate that more. Just ignore him and that's all you need to do." Said Kagome, mentally smacking herself. She couldn't believe how she had actually given Inu-Yasha an idea to ignore Shippo. So as he jumped down with Kagome in his arms, everyone else tensed as he approached, holding Kagome. Shippo started to stutter out, "Le-le-leave K-Kagome a-alone..." He was more terrified when Inu-Yasha turned his back to him. Shippo then thought, 'He must think he's so below me that I don't even exist...' Deciding that he should back away very slowly. As Sango threw her boomerang at Inu-Yasha, he caught it and threw it to the side; Sango was now backing up in fear. Miroku, watching as he did that to her boomerang, threw a talisman that was very quickly dodged by Inu-Yasha's very high speed.  
  
As everyone was now cowering in defeat, Inu-Yasha's demon half only said, "What are you afraid of?" This obviously caught them by surprise, when they looked at Kagome for an explanation; they noticed that she was chuckling. "What's so funny Lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku. Kagome replied, "I asked him to do that to see your reactions, and both of us enjoyed a good laugh at wondering what they would look like." Sango was blushing, but noticed, "Why aren't you blood thirsty like you normally are when you transform?" Inu-Yasha's demon half sighed, "Don't you notice the situations when I change? Life or death situation in one hand. Having fun in the other. Would you want to kill while your having fun?" Sango looked down as she grew a couple shades darker. "Besides, the only reason my human half is letting me do this is to let us formally meet, not just the run-ins that we have in battle."  
  
As all greetings finished, they realized that Inu-Yasha's demon form wasn't actually so bad, even though it was scary at first. Demon Inu-Yasha then asked Kagome, "Why did you give me Ramen Broth instead of just Ramen?" Kagome smiled and answered, "Not a good idea to eat on a small boat unless you have to. Gets you seasick, don't ask, experienced it." Inu-Yasha's demon formed smirked and then let his hanyou form take control again. "Kagome..." Said Inu-Yasha in his hanyou form, "Time to finish your half of the deal, follow me..." Kagome remembered the deal and followed, blushing along the entire way.  
  
"So what did you have in mind..." Kagome was interrupted when Inu-Yasha kissed her. After the kiss was done, he then said, "I love you, I was going to do this before my demon half did anything, incase I didn't remember..." Kagome now interrupted him with a kiss and he was thoroughly happy with the way this turned out. Kagome then said once the kiss was over, "I love you too, I was afraid that you didn't like me so that is why I asked for you to bring your demon half out..." Inu-Yasha interrupted with another kiss but this one didn't end until long after the sunset and the full moon started showing, really making them want each other even more.  
  
Glad to be back, I really don't know how to write lemons, so I figured that this would be a good ending for the story, so keep your imaginations open and I won't need to write the lemon. If I get 5 reviews, bringing the review amount up to 7, I'll atempt to post up another chapter. I don't know how to right a lemon and I don't plan on it happening. 


	4. Aftermath of the Joining

As I said, once I got enough reviews I would update, thank you very much for heeding my call and so i shall update now! Finally...  
  
Talking with the Demon: Chapter 4 Aftermath of the Joining  
  
As they came back to the group, it was early morning. Inu-Yasha was smirking when he saw Miroku hanging from a tree upside-down with a perverted smile on his beet red face. He then remarked to Kagome, "She finally found a good for the lecherous monk... wonder what he did this... time..." As Inu-Yasha said this he looked at where he marked her and was slowly starting to fume. Kagome realized his train of thought, "We should tie him up higher in the tree, I hope we aren't thinking what actually happened..." Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome and heard Shippo bouncing around with Kilala. He then called out to the kitsune cub, "Oi, Shippo get over here!" As Shippo came closer, he was going very slowly in fear that Inu-Yasha would bop him on the head. Kagome then asked when Shippo was close, "Why is Miroku hanging from the tree upside-down?" Shippo looked at the pitiful monk and said, "He was trying to get Sango to join him to watch you guys." Inu-Yasha and Kagome blushed, then looked at each other. At the same time they said, "Higher." With that, Inu-Yasha strung him to the highest branch of the tree, it was about three stories high.  
  
As Sango woke up, she heard a big commotion going on, so she investigated. What she saw shocked her... Kagome was helping Inu-Yasha string Miroku higher in the tree. She sighed when she saw Shippo and thought to herself, 'He said what happened...'. She then tried to redeem the lecherous monk. As Inu-Yasha was finishing tying Miroku up the tree, Kagome noticed Sango and said, "Get enough sleep?" Sango fell back laughing and said, "With the lecher going through your bag for 'binoculars'?" Kagome blushed and yelled to Inu-Yasha, "We need to find a higher tree! He was going for something in my bag!" Inu-Yasha looked at the monk now with a slightly pitiful look while mumbling, "I pity you lecher, at least I go down with a fight..." He then looked at Miroku who now had his eyes open with a very lecherous grin on, "Pity me for I cannot have someone to bed!" Inu-Yasha then pounded Miroku so hard that the rope he was untying slipped and Miroku was now face down legs up on the ground.  
  
Kagome decided to be evil and pulled a marker out of her bag, "Do what I do..." She then started writing pervert on his forehead. Shippo joined in but started doodling on his wrists. Sango shrugged and wrote 'Grope alert' on his forehead above pervert. When they finished doodling Kagome pulled something out of her bag. Inu-Yasha was now covering his nose. "What is that stuff?!" Asked a somewhat swirling eyed Inu-Yasha to Kagome who replied, "Smelling salts, wakes people up and fast." Inu-Yasha while still covering his nose said, "Your telling me! I can barely stay conscious from the smell!" When she put it up to Miroku's nose, he instantly woke up. Kagome was now starting wide eyed at Miroku and backing away fast, so Sango had to whap his hand for the heinous act and prevent Inu-Yasha from killing him.  
  
A distance away sat Kikyo, crying. She was crying for what the world did to her, love betrayal, death, back to loving, then to a different betrayal, and now the rest of her old self died away and she was mostly just a shell on a path of destruction to heal the unhealable hate caused by her reincarnation and her old love. She was so hollow on the inside that there wasn't even a thought, not even a tear to be shed. She lost just a little bit more of the remainder of the soul inside her. She was dead to the world and would continue to kill demons until she was defeated. Kikyo would never be the same again in this life, but only the next. As she started walking away, she was firing arrows off at all the demons in her path, leaving nothing but a arrows and purified demons in her wake.  
  
Back with the group...  
  
The area was in such a ruckus that they didn't notice Kikyo in anyway, the piece of soul she received shocked Kagome and gave her goose bumps. Inu-Yasha noticed this and said, "Something wrong, mate?" Kagome blushed and said, "Something feels different, I can't place what it is..." Disregarding it he asked, "You feel like your in any danger?" Kagome shook her head and said, "I doubt that it would hurt me, I just felt, funny..." Inu-Yasha stared at the monk who was hanging from the tree but now with his hands and legs hogtied together and him awake wailing, "Common, it was just a simple 'I'm awake' group..." Inu-Yasha was about to bop Miroku on the head when Shippo bopped him instead.  
  
Inu-Yasha being the poor sport said, "Oi! HE WAS MINE! On second hand, nice one!" Shippo puffed his chest up showing how proud he was and Inu-Yasha noticed the new bump on Miroku's head, "Shippo you might be a little stronger then Sango already! A bop actually gave him a lump on his head!" Kagome rolled her eyes at the act and watched as Shippo did his own victory dance while steam was coming out of Sango's ears.  
  
Meanwhile, just a little ways away, Naraku was eyeing Kikyo. Of all the facades he saw, this was either the best, or she was actually dead to the world. As he followed her, he was caught off guard when an arrow nearly missed him. He watched as Kikyo fired arrow after arrow at him. Kikyo was firing them so quickly that Naraku backed off and waited for her to run out of arrows, but was surprised when she walked off instead. Naraku thought to himself, 'What happened to that miko, she just moved on like nothing mattered anymore... Could she be used to finally rid me and the rest of the world that rotten hanyou...' He then went back to his castle to plan.  
  
When the rest of the Inu group calmed down from the 'Miroku factor' they started to move when they heard a shard rumor from Myouga who decided to tag along. While Myouga was sitting on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, he got an evil idea, 'This is going to be fun...'. He then started transforming into his full demon form and picked up Myouga and held him up in front of him. Myouga who was confused at why Inu-Yasha was acting like this took one look in Inu-Yasha's eyes and began cowering and trying to get away from Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha looked at Myouga and said, "Stupid coward. Oh, that's right, you don't know..." Myouga upon inspecting Inu-Yasha noticed that he was somewhat in control, surprised by this, Myouga asked, "How, master Inu-Yasha, could you be in control of your full demon form?" Inu-Yasha looked evilly at Myouga, making him cower, and said, "Circumstances... Is Sesshoumaru always blood thirsty?" Myouga thought and shook his head stupidly, "I don't get where your going with this..." The full demon Inu-Yasha (For those who skip lines) said annoyed, "I'm not blood thirsty unless I'm in mortal danger, and then I go into youkai rage." Myouga then did a Jaken, "Please forgive but this humble servant..." Inu-Yasha smirked and said, "Your a flea, not a toad, so don't act like my brother's servant." Myouga began chuckling when he said the words to himself.  
  
I think that I might just continue with this story, and not make this an epilogue... Thanx all! I am having a little trouble writing for my other story "Old Acquaintances" So I may not update it anytime soon. I will not repeat will NOT DISCONTINUE a story until I finish it. 


End file.
